


... You're Not Iwa-Chan

by gaudy_teke



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudy_teke/pseuds/gaudy_teke
Summary: What would happen if Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu knew each other?
Completely written because they kinda look/act like each other!





	

“Iwa-chan! You’re late!” Oikawa pouted, watching his boyfriend run up. They were playing a friendly match at Keijo on Iwaizumi’s suggestion. Since they were already in the area for a training camp and Keijo’s volleyball club was just getting on its feet, why not stop by? That doesn’t explain why he’s so late. Honestly, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gotten back from the bathroom faster than this and they did stuff in there.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi looked uncharacteristically nervous. “Let’s go.” Oikawa looked at him, smirking playfully.

“Awww, is Iwa-chan nervous? Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of it.” Iwaizumi groaned, shoving a hand in Oikawa’s face. 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things.” Nonetheless, his face was turning that really pretty pink that Oikawa adored.

“Iwa-chan’s so cute!” Oikawa leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend and got the most beautiful dropkick he’s ever seen Iwaizumi done for his efforts.

“Owww…. Iwa-channn…” Oikawa whined from the ground. He heard Hanamaki lean over to Matsukawa, snickering.

“That was fantastic. We should keep cameras on them.” Matsukawa nodded frantically, hand failing to cover his own laughter, before digging in his pockets for his phone.

“You guys are awful. Let’s go.” Iwaizumi stalked into the gym, face still red. Oikawa slowly peeled himself off the sidewalk, rubbing his head.

“Iwa-chan’s lethal today.” Not that Iwaizumi showing off his muscles wasn’t attractive, of course. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both offered a hand.

“It’s okay captain, you don’t have to hide it from us.” Hanamaki cooed.

“Yeah, we already know your weird kink where it turns you on when he beats you up.” Matsukawa followed. Neither let go of Oikawa’s hands as Oikawa stared at them, openmouthed.

“M-M-Makki!” Hanamaki snickered.

“Yeah, yeah. Deny it anyway.” Oikawa turned his shocked expression to Matsukawa.

“Yo! Fish face! Hurry up!” Iwaizumi yelled from the entrance to the gym. “Basketball’s gonna start a half game on the other side, so if you wanna play without distractions from Kise’s fangirls you better hurry up!” Oikawa frowned.

“Who’s Kise?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly.

“A basketball player who goes here. Models in his spare time. He’s really good.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes. Something about that statement rubbed him the wrong way.

“As good as me?” 

“Ooh. Jealousy Mattsun.” Hanamaki not so subtly whispered. Was that right? Oikawa was jealous that Iwaizumi was complementing another athlete? Eh, probably. Iwaizumi seemed to realize his mistake and scratched the back of his neck.

“Look, Oikawa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to compare you to Kise like that. You’re different people, I know, and I won’t choose between the two of you. I already have what I want. Now come on.” He grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pulling him into the gym. Oikawa’s mouth snapped shut and, pointedly ignoring the snickering he heard behind him, let Iwaizumi drag him into the gym.

 

—————————————————————

“Alright everyone! Time to start practice!” Kise’s head snapped up as Kasamatsu rushed into the locker room, peeling off parts of his uniform as he went. 

Don’t stare. Don’t stare. Goddamnit Kise, you’re staring! Turn away! Turn away before he catches- shit! Kise whirled around to face his own locker again, face burning, as Kasamatsu’s torso started to twist towards him. He quickly bent down to grab his shoes, shoving them onto his feet.

“You okay Kise?” Instinct and manners forced him to turn, where he was met with a glorious Katsamatsu, one whose shirt wasn’t quite over his head yet.

“Y-y-yeah. I-I-I’m fine!” Kasamatsu’s eyes narrowed, but mercifully didn’t comment on the stutter.

“Good. We’re working on stamina today. If there was just a little more energy at the end of that last game, it would have been in the bag.” Maybe not so mercifully after all. This was all because of his performance at the end of that game, he knew. There were groans all around. “If you guys do well, we’ll shoot some hoops at the end.” The groans turned to cheers. Kasamatsu seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

“Okay, so apparently, there’s a volleyball match today, so we only get half the gym. Twenty suicides, 40 push ups, 60 sit ups, 10 burpies. Repeat until you drop.” Kasamatsu pulled the shirt over his head and Kise only had a second to mourn the sudden absence of those beautiful abs before the training regime sunk in.

“Holy shit Kasamatsu! Are you trying to kill us?!” Moriyama blurted out. “If so, please excuse me. I gotta confess to a girl before I die.” Kasamatsu glared at him. 

“This will make you stronger. If you’re dressed, move out.” Everyone filed out of the locker rooms, leaving just Kasamatsu and Kise.

“Kasamatsu-sepai, why were you late to practice today?” Kasamatsu glared at the younger man and Kise shrank slightly.

“I had a meeting I had to go to. Why aren’t you changed first year?” Kise jumped, fingers accidentally yanking too hard on the loops in the laces, causing the strings to come undone.

“I-uh…” I was waiting for you. “I… was…” Kasamatsu sighed, tying his own shoes. 

“Whatever. Get out there.” 

“Yes Kasamatsu-sempai!”

—————————————————— —— 

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi jumped for it, making contact, but it wasn’t as powerful as it usually was. However, it was placed well enough that no one got to it, so there was that. Not that this team was particularly strong enough to block any of the Seijou players at full strength, but still. Iwaizumi landed, frowning at his hand.

“Could you toss it a little lower?” Oikawa frowned.

“Huh? But Iwa-chan, you love hitting it at that height?” Why would he want to change that?

“I know. Just for today. My calves hurt a bit.” Oikawa frowned.

“Really? Are you okay?” The fact Iwaizumi said anything indicated the issue might be serious. Iwaizumi scoffed.

“I’m fine, idiot. Let’s finish this match.” Oikawa hummed, contemplating. 

“Alright Iwa-chan.” What was up with him today?

 

——————————————————————

“Everyone up!” Kise struggled up from his tenth round of burpies to see Kasamatsu standing like a triumphant angel over the fallen bodies of his teammates. “I wrote down your levels. We’re going to do this once a week. Now, unless you can shoot baskets from whatever position you’re in, haul asses to the free-throw line!” Kise watched as his Kasamatsu helped his teammates off the ground, one by one, murmuring encouraging words as he went.

“Good job. You did well. I’m impressed.” Kise blinked, and suddenly Kasamatsu’s shoes stood before him.

“You okay there Kise? You lasted much longer than everyone else, but that was expected.” He offered a hand. “I’m proud of you. You’re pushing yourself.” Kise, who had been helping Kasamatsu pull him to his feet felt his legs give out from under him. Kasamatsu was proud of him. He could die happy now. Kasamatsu’s eyes widened and he stumbled forward slightly.

“Woah there. You okay?” Kise could feel Kasamatsu’s steady pulse. What did the older man think of his rapid one? Too late, he realized Kasamatsu was waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. I.. was.. just more tired than I thought.” It definitely didn’t have anything to do with how Kasamatsu praised him. Nope. Not at all.

“So… I have to pull up your dead weight now?” Belatedly, Kise noticed how he was still suspended in the air by Kasamatsu’s steady arm. This was how strong Kasamatsu was? Even after exhorting himself until he dropped, he could still hold Kise’s weight? Kasamatsu’s arm trembled for a second. A couple seconds more and another tremble. Hmm. Maybe he couldn’t hold his weight after all.

“Kise? You gonna help me out?” Right. He had legs. Kasamatsu gave a slight sigh of relief as Kise got his legs back under him. “Thanks. Alright! Let’s shoot some hoops!” Kasamatsu’s hand pulled in his, rough callouses scraping his palm, and Kise had to force himself to let go. Damn this stupid crush.

“Yeah. Let’s shoot some hoops.”

——————————————————————

“Iwa-chan? What’s been with you today? You’ve been acting strange.” Iwaizumi looked up, throwing his uniform into a bag, selecting instead to wear a plain white t-shirt and shorts.

“Have I? Listen, Oikawa, I gotta go meet someone.” He hesitated. “You should come.”

“What about us?” Hanamaki questioned. “We deserve to come too.” Iwaizumi sighed, irritated.

“Fine! You can all come if you want.”

——————————————————— 

“Kasamatsu-sempai? Where are you going?” Kise watched as Kasamatsu, having changed from his practice clothes, threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh. I gotta go meet someone.” Immediately, he was surrounded by his team.

“Who is it?” “Is she pretty?” “How’d you manage to talk to her?” “Can we come? We wanna see this!” Kasamastu sighed. 

“Sure. You can all come if you want.” Kise felt like he had swallowed several rocks. Kasamastu was going to meet a girl?

“Kasamatsu-sempai? Can I talk to you outside?” Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows, but followed the taller man outside.

“What is it Kise?” Kise fidgeted. He didn’t think this far. 

“I, um….” Kasamatsu sighed, shifting his weight.

“I’m running late, so if you don’t have something to say then-“ Kasamatsu’s voice cut off suddenly. Kise wondered why, opening his eyes (when did his eyes close?). Oh. That’s why. Kasamatsu stopped talking because he, Kise, cut him off. By kissing him. Kise jerked away, startled. Kasamatsu stared back with a similar level of shock.

“Okay. Um… You should definitely come with me to this meeting.”

—————————————————————— 

“Iwa-chan! What is this?!” Iwaizumi fidgeted, looking at the time on his phone.

“He’s late…”

“Who’s late?! Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi ignored him. “Hajime!” Iwaizumi sighed, seeing approaching blue jackets.

“Finally. Oi!” One man detached himself from the rest of the team, jogging up to meet Iwaizumi. Another taller boy, a blonde, ran behind him, looking worried. 

“You’re late.” The man sighed.

“I know. I’ll tell you why later.” Oikawa tapped his foot, fuming.

“Iwa-chan what’s going on?” Both men turned to stare at him and Oikawa froze. Iwaizumi… was not, well, Iwaizumi. But the other boy, who was not Iwaizumi, was. What was happening?

“…. Iwa-chan?” The Keijo athlete turned to him.

“What Trashykawa?” Oikawa spluttered.

“But- but you’re not Iwa-chan!” From behind him, he could hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughing hysterically. The tall blond boy turned to the not Iwa-chan.

“… Kasamatsu-sempai? What’s going on?” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Everything’s fine Kise.” He threw his bag to the other man, Kasamatsu, and shrugged off his club jacket. “Uniform’s in the bag. here’s your jacket back.” Kasamatsu nodded, similarly throwing off his jacket and handing over his bag.

“Same. Where’s the contact case? These things are killing me.” Iwaizumi nodded, wincing.

“Same.” From his pocket, he tossed a contact case to Kasamatsu, pulling out a second. Oikawa and Kise and their teams watched in total shock as the two boys popped out colored contacts and shrugged on club jackets. Immediately, they were different people. They were each other.

“… What…?” Spluttering came from behind Oikawa and he turned to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the floor, still laughing and clutching their phones.

“Oh God Oikawa. Your face!” Oikawa slowly turned back to the two men. Kise was looking at them in similar horror. Both boys suddenly grinned, throwing their arms around each other. They were the same height, same spiky hair and serious expression. The differences were in Hajime’s brown eyes to Kasamatsu’s blue and slight changes in facial proportions.

“Oikawa, meet my brother. Kasamatsu Yukio.”

“Kise, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa gaped.

“What? But- but you don’t have a brother!” Iwaizumi glared at him.

“Adoption, idiot. Remember?” 

“They Parent Trapped us.” Matsukawa snickered. Oikawa turned back to his boyfriend.

“How- how long?” How long did you know and not tell me? Iwaizumi looked down, scuffling the dirt.

“Since I came here for that week during break.” Kasamatsu saved him.

“We met at the ice cream store we both stopped at for a break after our jog. Imagine our surprise.”

“I- I kissed you.” Kise had zoned out the entire conversation and was now looking at Iwaizumi with a horrified face. Oikawa, upon hearing that statement, mirrored it, sending Hanamaki and Matsukawa after their phones again.

“You what?!” Kasamatsu and Oikawa said it at about the same time. Kise colored. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“I thought you were him!” He said in his defense, pointing to Kasamatsu. “I mean I though he was you!”

“That’s uh, that’s what I was going to tell you.” Kasamatsu nodded absentmindedly. “I think we should debrief people a little. Skype tonight?” Another nod and Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand.

“Let’s go.” He practically dragged Oikawa to their bus. Kasamatsu did similarly to Kise. “I’ll explain it when we get home.”

——————————————————————— 

“That was way more dramatic than I thought it was going to be.” Kasamatsu nodded furiously, shifting in bed to be more comfortable.

“It took me a solid hour to talk Kise over the embarrassment of kissing the wrong person so we could actually discuss things.” Iwaizumi snorted.

“Yeah, I had to listen to an hour of “Iwa-chan, why didn’t you tell me?!”. That was fun, explaining how we didn’t tell anyone because we forgot to.”

“It’s kinda hard to bring in “Oh by the way, I have a long lost twin brother” into a conversation.” Kasamatsu grinned and Iwaizumi grinned back.

“Plus it wouldn’t do, introducing them to each other and to us without us having a concrete idea about each other. Speaking of, I assume you and Kise are a thing? Since, you know, you made me act like I had a crush on him since you did.” Kasamatsu colored, burying his head in his pillow, and Iwaizumi laughed. “He’s alarmingly like Oikawa. Well, like an Oikawa-Kageyama fusion.” Kasamatsu nodded into his pillow before sitting up.

“Oversharing paid off after all.”

“Yup. I owe you 200 yen.”

“And I owe you 200 yen for guessing that Matsukawa and Hanamaki would find us out, so we both get to keep it.” Kasamatsu yawned. “We should get to bed. Night, Hajime. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Talk to you tomorrow.”

——————————————————————— 

Bonus:

“Hey Iwaizumi, why were you sneaking- oh.” Iwaizumi swore as Hanamaki and Matsukawa came around the door. Hanamaki’s mouth twitched as he saw his vice-captain’s state of nakedness but froze when he saw his partner. More specifically, how much his partner looked like him.

“You hiding a… a really weird egotistical kink from us?” Matsukawa ventured uncertainly. Iwaizumi sighed, throwing his shirt at the other man.

“I knew you two would ruin this. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, this is my brother, Kasamatsu Yukio. Yukio, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. You owe me 200 yen.” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, throwing his clothes at Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned to the other two, who were still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “We’re pranking our teams. Are you going to rat us out?” Dangerous smiles spread over Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s faces.

“Of course not.”

“As long as we can take pictures.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Now go and distract Oikawa so he doesn’t come in here looking for me.”

“Of course vice-captain. Count on us”. They said in unison before leaving. Looking each other in the eyes they agreed; this was going to be the best day of their entire training camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh.... this was fun!
> 
> So...  
> Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu talked every day for at least an hour for two or three months. They got to know each other's personalities, friends, and hobbies well enough that they (as an introduction to each other's friends) felt confident enough to impersonate each other! Also, being the responsible captain he is, Kasamatsu wrote what he wanted Iwaizumi to do with his team while he was playing volleyball as Iwaizumi.
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this.


End file.
